


it's only a cold

by Mott



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mott/pseuds/Mott
Summary: Sylvain got sick, and Felix refused to sleep next to him because germs.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	it's only a cold

"The key to a happy marriage is affection," said Sylvain. Felix didn't know why Sylvain was still trying to coax him into sleeping together when Felix was trying not to get sick before his trip. Obviously it wasn't going to work. 

"The key to our happy marriage is getting some fucking sleep," said Felix, standing at the doorway of their bedroom with no intention of stepping in. He looked like he was considering kicking the cup of water and the cold medicine to Sylvain if he could. After much contemplation, he finally stepped in but had to put on a show of extreme annoyance about the whole affair. "Which I can't even get when you're not sick, let alone now."

"Oh come on, Felix," Sylvain whined, making sure to add a drag on Felix's name until he saw a twitch of Felix's eyebrow that signaled both irritation and guilt. "I don't like to be alone when I'm sick. I took care of you when you were sick."

"When I was sick, you told me I sounded like a muppet on weed and fed me burnt toast," Felix sighed. "Here, take your medicine and get some sleep." He felt a little bad about sounding so harsh. Sylvain did take good care of him for the most part, except when Felix first lost his voice and sounded like his prepubescent self, and Sylvain absolutely lost it. For days afterwards. It was very annoying. 

Felix placed the back of his hand on Sylvain's forehead as Sylvain winced at the giant gel pill. _What a baby_ , Felix thought with exasperated fondness. "Come on, you've swallowed a lot more than that last night."

Sylvain choked on his water and then broke into violent coughs at that. Felix patted his back until he caught his breath. 

"I was talking about the pudding," said Felix.

Sylvain smirked. "No, you weren't."

Felix flushed. He shoved the pill against Sylvain's lips. "...No, I wasn't," he admitted.

Sylvain sucked Felix's fingers whole into his mouth to take the pill because he was a degenerate and Felix loved him too much. Felix rolled his eyes and tried not to feel too fond. "Now I have to disinfect my hand."

Sylvain took the pill and then the entire glass of water before he said. "You were going to do that anyway."

True. 

"You're going to be okay?" Felix asked. It was silly how worried Felix felt since this wasn't the first time Sylvain got sick, and Felix had to work. 

"Aside from the emotional damage your rejection caused me, I'm fine."

"I can't sleep with you tonight because I need eight hours of sleep if I'm flying tomorrow _with Dimitri_." Felix spoke as if the mere mention of Dimitri's name was causing him great inconvenience. "I could barely deal with him when I'm perfectly healthy. I honestly don't know how Glenn stands it."

It always baffled all their mutual friends that Glenn, who was Dimitri's on-and-off boyfriend at some point and whose relationship exploded spectacularly, could get along with Dimitri like a house on fire right afterwards. Meanwhile, Felix, who never had a real reason to clash with Dimitri, could barely say a few words to him. This did not baffle Sylvain but for the sake of their happy marriage he wisely kept it to himself.

So naturally, with the ease of someone who dealt with this topic more often than he could count, Sylvain said, "Then wouldn't a good night sleep next to the love of your life be a nice treat before tomorrow?"

"You kick, hog the blanket, and now you're going to cough all night," said Felix. "So no."

"After all the nights that I kept virgil by your side when you were sick…."

"Which were only two or three at most." Felix crossed his arms. "I got sick only once through all our time together."

"You know...that's quite unfair. I keep up on my flu shot. Why am I always the one getting sick?"

"I don't get sick because I keep a healthy distance from other people and don't put weird things in my mouth." Felix thought about what he witnessed at Sylvain's last office party and shuddered inwardly. He would be surprised if Sylvain didn’t get sick. 

"...I'm going to quote you on that next time you want your dick sucked."

"Are you calling my dick weird?" Felix raised an eyebrow.

"...I love you," said Sylvain because he might be feverish but he hadn't lost his mind or his sex drive just yet. 

Felix tucked the blanket under Sylvain’s chin. “I’m going to leave early in the morning for my flight so you probably won’t be awake when I leave. Try not to die when I’m gone.”

“It’ll be hard but I will try,” said Sylvain, already missing Felix even though he hadn’t left yet. For all his bravado, he craved Felix next to him badly, but remembering how bad Felix had it when he was sick, he didn’t push it. Felix didn’t get sick often, but the one time he did get sick, it was an emergency room situation. 

“I told Ingrid to check on you tomorrow,” said Felix.

“Felix, it’s just a cold,” said Sylvain. 

Felix ran his fingers through Sylvain’s hair. The cool touch felt nice against Sylvain’s overheated scalp. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” said Sylvain. “I’ll be better in three days.” His quick immune response is one of the most reliable things about his body, honestly. 

“Do you...need me to sleep next to you?” Felix said softly. 

Sylvain felt his heart melted at that. “I’ll be fine. I was just pulling your leg. You should get some sleep. Your flight is at 6 AM right?”

"Yeah," said Felix. He looked reluctant to leave, and the sight was enough to keep Sylvain's feeling of neediness at bay. "You should get some sleep too."

Sylvain watched as Felix got to his feet and turned off the light. "Have a safe flight."

"I'll call you when I've arrived," said Felix. 

The room fell into darkness as Felix closed the door, only a sliver of hallway light peaked in through the crack at the bottom. Sylvain waited until the light winked out before he rolled to Felix's side of the bed and buried his face in Felix's scent. Sylvain comforted himself with the thought that Felix would only be gone for five days until Sylvain could see him again. 

At some point in the middle of the night, Sylvain woke up to the feeling of a cool hand at his forehead. 'I thought you were going to get a full eight hours of sleep,' Sylvain wanted to say, but his mind drifted off to the feeling of lips on his forehead before he could say a word.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I need a break from writing Sad so I wrote this. This flu/cold season has been bad, and I hope everyone is getting through it okay. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
